Springs of the generic type, also known as hydraulic springs, are known in the prior art. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,701,322 discloses a rubber spring with fluid damping for rail vehicles in which two bores are arranged as throttling bores in the partition or damper plate between the working chamber arranged at the bottom and the compensating chamber lying above. When there is inward deflection of the hydraulic springs shown there, the working chamber is reduced in size, as a result of which the fluid in the working chamber is forced through the throttling bores and the resultant dissipation has a damping effect. However, the formation of the throttling bores disadvantageously does not produce any appreciable damping. Rather, such a throttle produces little damping, which moreover only occurs at high frequencies.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,595,504 discloses a hydraulic spring with a damper which has a sufficient damping effect under greatly differing loads and frequencies on account of the relatively long damping channels in the partition unit. Disadvantageously, however, the overall height is relatively great here.